


Santa's Reply

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Avarice, Christmas, Gen, Santa Baby, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: A silly reply to Santa Baby in poem/song form. If someone wants to turn it into a proper song then you have my blessing. Bless you.





	

Flying high over the winter snow  
There's one place I ain't gonna go  
I got a letter a mile long  
How can someone be so wrong

She merely wants a yacht  
Claims it isn't a lot  
Wants a big blank cheque  
That's not what she's gonna get

If you want some decos from Tiffany's  
The best thing you can do is get on your knees  
And if you want a convertible, light blue  
Then it's more than praying that you'll have to do

Just a spoiled self-centred brat  
Thinks she's where it's at  
Bloody selfies are her life  
Thinks she is the dash of spice

A lump of coal's too good for you  
Forget the sable coat  
Bugger-all is what you'll get  
You self-obsessed young goat

I hear you want the deed to a platinum mine  
Like you'd use a pickaxe you bone-idle swine  
As for your line that you've been oh-so good  
Pony up the evidence, as if you ever could.

You claim you've been an angel all year  
What about when you were pickled in beer?  
So instead of a Christmas kiss  
Santa will give your place a miss


End file.
